Dreamrealm
of the Tainted Grotto.]] The Dreamrealm is the home of thoughts and dreams, and as such, only creatures of mind and thought exist there, with none made of physical matter excluding Pixies. It is currently only accessible in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Game description This section contains a description of the Dreamrealm from books in the Aeropolis Library. ;Dreamrealm, Vol. 1 :The Dreamrealm - also known as the Figrealm - is a layer of reality between the True Astral and the Material Realm. It is where dreams and thoughts take place. :Everything in the Dreamrealm is formed from mindstuff, figstuff; the stuff of thoughts and dreams. The layout imitates that of the Material realm, due to the fact that it's formed from the thoughts of mortal creatures. :However, it is not alive as the Material world is; it is merely an IMAGE of our reality, caused by our thoughts. This means that it can sometimes differ from the Material if thoughts about the Material change or are not strong enough. :For example, you may explore a field in the Dreamrealm which you know is empty in the Material, only to find a building there. It may be that this building was destroyed in the Material, yet it lingers in the Dreamrealm because the inhabitants thought so strongly and often about its existence, yet nobody has really thought about its nonexistence very much. :Objects in the Dreamrealm do not move; they merely appear and then gradually fade, based on the thoughts of mortal minds. ;Dreamrealm, Vol. 2 :We enter the Dreamrealm every time we sleep and dream, but don't realise it. When this happens, rather than wandering around the image of the Material, we instead find ourselves in separate 'bubbles' of mindstuff where our subconscious thoughts create unique worlds to explore. :Our conscious minds are feeble when compared to our subconscious minds in terms of creating in the Dreamrealm. We find ourselves in worlds that we did not willingly create while dreaming, yet if we try to conjure up an ideal situation, it tends to end in failure. ;Dreamrealm, Vol 3 :It is possible, with training, to Walk in the Dreamrealm while conscious. This is difficult, and usually limited to certain skilled Shamans and mages. :Once there, it is difficult to shape the environment to your whims, despite the malleable nature of the mindstuff. This is due to how weak the conscious mind is when it comes to creating or shifting. :It is technically possible to move physical locations by travelling into the dreamrealm, then out again at a different point. Warping works this way; you shift into an isolated pocket of the dreamrealm, then your subconscious mind causes that reality to 'fold in on itself', landing you at the destination point, at which point you slip out into the Material. :It would theoretically be possible to travel across the entire universe, or even into other realities, using this method, but human subconsious minds are simply not strong enough for this. Places of access *Dreamcave *Goznor Magic Shop (Goznor Secret Shop) *Tainted Grotto - (Dreamrealm - Tainted Grotto) *Canonia Woods - (Dreamrealm - Canonia Woods) *Lifewood - (Dreamwood, Dreamshrine) *Earth Temple Category:MARDEK Locations Category:Astrostles Galaxy